


we know where we belong

by sameolsituation



Series: DL Stockings 2019 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, DL Stockings 2019, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, freddie is Spoiled, old!Queen, poly!Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameolsituation/pseuds/sameolsituation
Summary: In the end, they settled for two simple candles: one in the shape of a seven, the other in the shape of a five. In Brian’s opinion, the cake looks wonderful, even with Roger’s last-minute addition.Freddie is absolutely beaming as John leans in and lights the candles. “Oh, my loves, you spoil me,” he says.--Freddie gets birthday presents from the loves of his life.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: DL Stockings 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581805
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: DL Stockings 2019





	we know where we belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ActualBlanketGremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualBlanketGremlin/gifts).



> This was created as part of the Dork Lovers Server Stocking Challenge... you get a fic, you get a fic, everyone gets a fic! 
> 
> Title is from Harry Styles' song Sweet Creature.

“Happy birthday, Freddie,” Brian says as he carefully places the cake down in front of him. The same message is written in an elegant icing script atop the cake; along with a small, sloppy heart on the bottom right corner that Roger had taken it upon himself to add after Brian told him he was absolutely _not_ allowed to put seventy-five individual candles on Freddie’s cake.

In the end, they settled for two simple candles: one in the shape of a seven, the other in the shape of a five. In Brian’s opinion, the cake looks wonderful, even with Roger’s last-minute addition.

Freddie is absolutely beaming as John leans in and lights the candles. “Oh, my loves, you spoil me,” he says.

“Go on, make a wish,” Roger encourages. The flicker of the candles’ flames casts a soft glow across Freddie’s face as he closes his eyes and, after a pause, blows them out. “What did you wish for?”

“Rog, you know it’s meant to be a secret,” Brian scolds gently.

“And it _is_ a secret,” Freddie confirms. “But being with you all for so long has made me realize something.”

“What’s that?” John asks.

“That I have all I need right here with me,” Freddie says, another smile gracing his lips as he looks at his three husbands.

It’s hard to believe they’ve been a band for just over fifty years and together almost nearly as long; they’ve all changed and grown so much since they were those four hopeful boys in the early seventies, hoping to become something bigger than themselves. In the end, they’ve done all that and more; they’ve left a legacy no other band can attest to, and they’ve managed to form a relationship that’s lasted throughout time and throughout probably millions of arguments and disagreements.

“That’s so cute that it’s disgusting,” John says, deadpan.

“It is,” Roger agrees. “Do you wanna open your presents now, Freddie?”

Freddie nods eagerly, apparently completely disregarding his previous statement, although Brian knows the sentiment still stands; it’s just that Freddie is pretty fond of pretty things too.

Roger disappears from the room for a moment, only to return with a large box in his arms. “Open mine first,” he insists.

“Alright, alright,” Freddie says agreeably, reaching out to take the box from Roger. He slowly peels the wrapping paper off of the box and takes the lid off, reaching in the box to pull out a large fur coat.

Brian hopes it’s at least fake fur.

“Oh, Roger, I love it!” Freddie exclaims. “Thank you so much, darling.”

They exchange a quick kiss, and afterwards Freddie places the coat back in the box and sets it on the floor beside him. John and Brian exchange a look, unsure of who should be the next to present a gift to him.

Freddie, fortunately, decides for them.

“Deaky, do you have something for me?” he asks hopefully.

“Of course I do,” John answers, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box. He hands it to Freddie, who smiles gratefully as he begins to peel off the wrapping paper. With all the excess wrapping shed, it appears to be a small jewelry box, which Freddie opens and peers into.

Inside the box are two matching silver bracelets, engraved with a series of musical notes. Freddie looks delighted and immediately pulls them out of the box to put them on, admiring the way they seem to glow and shine against his skin.

“You’ll find those are the notes from a familiar tune,” John says, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he smiles. “I’ll let you guess which one.”

“Oh, Deaky, these are _perfect,_ ” Freddie gushes. “Thank you, my love.”

John gives Freddie a kiss as well, but soon enough Freddie’s attention turns to Brian, as though he’s waiting expectantly for his final gift.

Brian figures he’ll give it his best shot.

“At first, I didn’t know what to get you,” Brian begins. “What do you get for someone that already has _so much_? And I don’t mean that unkindly, Fred; you’ve just done so much, and you’ve got all these lavish things, and I didn’t know what could possibly compare. So, in the end, I decided to write you a song. It’s not much, but I put my heart into it, and it’s all for you.”

Brian leaves the room for a moment to grab his acoustic guitar and strap it on; it’s already tuned and ready to go, and he’s gently plucking the strings and humming the background of the tune as he returns to the room.

He opens his mouth and begins to sing.

_“Everything I do, I do for you…”_


End file.
